BradyHay Christmas
by hollie-x
Summary: Seen as Pa is obviously going to disrupt our Christmas now. I've made my own. Just Brendan, Ste & the kids. Oh and Brendan is in a Santa suit..you know you wanna read that ;)


_Well, seen as the spoilers have come out that Pa Brady will be appearing in the e4 episode on the 19th December, I can't imagine the Brady-Hay christmas I craved being well...amazing? Sure, it will be acted incredibly by Emmett, Bronagh and Kieron but it won't be all happy and flirty I wouldn't have thought. So I decided to write my own Brady/Hay christmas. No Pa, No Amy, No Cheryl, Just Brendan his boyfriend Steven and the kids. :) _

_Oh & seen as if this was the real christmas they would have literally been together a week by this point (it's unrealistic in this story) I've moved the getting back together date back a little. Let's go for September/October time deal?_

_Enjoy (It's a very long one sorry) xx_

**Brady/Hay Crimbo**

Ste turned over, opened his eyes, wiping the sleep from the corners and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside cabinet. 08.47 on 25/12/12. 'Wow' he thought to himself it's nearly 9 o'clock and Leah and Lucas hadn't jumped on him, aroused him from his deep sleep and screamed 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!'

Ste always loved christmas since he'd produced the wonderfulness of Leah and Lucas. He'd never had a 'proper christmas' growing up. A christmas to him would be his mum getting pissed as fuck on booze, Terry doing the exact same and little Steven making himself some mince pies with cream. No turkey, and most disappointing of all no presents. Literally no presents. He'd promised himself that his offspring would always have a great christmas. It was tough in the first few years of being a dad, not having the best job in the world and not being able to afford all the luxuries that the kids craved; A wii-console, the latest train track, every barbie doll under the sun. Trust, they'd asked for it all, but Ste and Amy had always made sure they enjoyed it. That had all changed when Brendan came into his life. Even when they were just 'friends' at first (well fuck-buddies really but nobody much knew that) he had brought the kids a present. An expensive present. You name it, Brendan brought it. That was the moment Ste knew he cared for him, even if he had struggled to admit it. Now here they were. Two years after that Christmas when Brendan had brought the kids their first BIG christmas present, together, happy. Sure it took over two years to get here, but they both knew how in love they were now, both admitted it and both loved it and eachother.

Ste stopped mid-thought, his mind always went off to another place when he thought about Brendan and his kids. It melted his heart, took him to another world, a world he never thought existed - Brendan and him together as a little family. Where was Brendan actually? Ste had reached over to feel his chest and kiss him and wish him a Merry Christmas. Their first proper Christmas as a couple. But he wasn't there. That's when he heard muffled sounds in the living area...

'Please Brendan! Just one present! Daddy won't care!' Leah was begging, she'd been awake 3 whole hours and wasn't allowed to open any presents until everybody was up.

'No we have to wait for Daddy. Most of the presents are from Santa but some are from me and Daddy. He won't be happy if he didn't see that little smiley face of yours when ye opened it would he eh?' Brendan kissed Leah on the cheek. It still surprised him; how comfortable he was with Steven's children. They hadn't really got to know him that well in recent years, but since him and Steven had become a couple a few months back, they just seemed to get on like a normal step-dad and children would. He loved Steven's kids, they were just like him - adorable. Leah wasn't Steven's biologically but she still shared some of his traits. She was so sassy and diva-like as was Steven. Lucas was quite shy and if you knew Steven you wouldn't think that but around new people Steven wasn't exactly outspoken, you'd have to literally force words out of his mouth in that scenario.

'Brendan?'

'Yes little man?'

'Can you wake Daddy now?'

'I'll go do that, pass my beard'

Lucas crawled over to the table a few foot away from him, grabbing the white fluff and passing it to Brendan. Brendan couldn't wait to see Steven's face.

_Step One- pretend to be Santa__._

'Ho-Ho-Ho Merrrrrrrrry Christmas' Brendan said this in true Santa style, dragging our the 'R' in merry for extra effect.

'I'm just getting up alright..Merry C...' Ste turned on his other side to face the door and what he saw brought him to hysterics.

'Brendan what the fuck?!'

'Have ye been a good boy this year? No taking advantages of people in wheelchairs or getting that paraletic on drink that an Irish man had to throw you on his shoulder to bring you home?

Steven was still laughing at this point, tears streaming down his face. 'You're unbelieveable..Even got the Beard hahaha'

'Do ye like it? Thought I'd make the effort. Put a few extra pound on with ye amazing cooking so thought I'd fit the bill of Santa more than ye.

Brendan walked over to the mirror, examining himself. He didn't look bad for late twenties but age was slowly creeping up on him, especially when he was on the street with Steven, the age gap was so apparent they probably looked more like father and son some days. The beard still made Brendan laugh. He remembered the day he brought it, hunting high and low in the shops for one...

* * *

'Who sells a Santa suit without a beard though Chez seriously? Santa is the definition of Beard. Look 'Beard' up in the dictionary and it will say Santa.'

'I know I've asked a million times but are you still not gonna show me this Santa suit? Please'

'No I aint. Now come on we need to find this beard...'

'I love you ya'know'

'I know ye do, and I love ye too sis. Is it too much?'

'What?'

'This Christmas. Is Steven gonna think it's stupid?'

'No course he won't. It's well.. a surprise I suppose... but it's funny. It'll make him and the kids laugh I promise. I wouldn't lie to you Brendan.'

'Okay. Oh look there's another party shop over there, they'll have one'

* * *

'You suit red' Steven's brain went into overdrive again, bringing up more memories he was today than any other day he had spent with Brendan.

'Do I? Don't have many red clothes really.'

'You have that shirt...'

'What shirt?'

'That shirt you wore when we first yaknow..'

'Nope I don't know Steven, explain what we did' Brendan smiled that devilish smile that he knew wound Steven up. Of course he remembered, he'd chose that shirt specifically to seduce Ste with.

'Shut up Santa, I'm not explaining what we did. Ima good boy!'

'Hmm I beg to differ..' Brendan walked over to Ste's side of the bed leaning down; which was difficult with cushions piled against your stomach which the kids insisted he put there to make him 'huge and fat'. Poor Santa being insulted about his weight like that.

'I love ye Steven, Merry Christmas this is gonna be the best one ever' Brendan whispered in his ear.

'I love you too and I know it will be' Ste kissed Brendan so passionately that he believed he was gonna be taken there and then.

'Steven, ye can't shag Santa that's wrong. Come on we got presents to open, you're gonna love yours!' Brendan grabbed Steven's hand pulling him out of the bed, throwing his dressing gown at him on the way to the bedroom door.

* * *

'Dadddddddddy!' Both children ran over to their dad wrapping their arms around his legs. Ste instantly picked them both up, one on each hip, planting kisses on both of them.

'Merry Christmas kiddo's! Who's the first to open a present then?'

Both children jumped down from Ste's arms, obviously competing who was going to be the first throwing their arms in the air, fingers up like they were waiting for a teacher to pick them to say their answer.

Ste whispered 'help me' obviously not knowing how the hell to solve this situation.

'SHHHH! Right I'm thinking of a number between 1-20, closest goes first deal?' Brendan reasoned with Leah and Lucas, who both nodded in return.

Leah opted for 14 and Lucas opted for 3.

'Answer was 15 so Leah is first, fair do's'

'Yay' Leah poked out a tongue at her little brother, proving her sassiness.

* * *

After two hours of the kids opening their presents; dolls, action men, fake make up, painting kits; Brendan was getting impatient he wanted Ste to open his presents. Brendan had gone mad on Ste's gifts. He made him promise that he wouldnt, but of course Brendan had splashed out the cash because he wanted to make Ste happy.

'Daddy's turn kids' Brendan proclaimed as he passed Ste a cube shaped box.

Ste unwrapped the parcel and giggled as he realised it's contents.

'A moustache mug seriously?'

'Reminds ye of me when I aint here don't it?'

'Haha! Thankyou' Ste leaned forward and kissed Brendan on the lips.

'Steven if I get a kiss for every present I've brought ye I'm gonna end up with about 20!'

'You've brought me 20 presents? Brendan I told you not to go mad!'

'I haven't gone mad.. Here open this one next'

* * *

Ste was so pissed off at Brendan. He had specifically told him to not spend a fortune on him. The deli was doing shit, hardly any customers nowadays so he didn't have alot of money to spend on Brendan's presents. Another hour had passed and Ste's presents consisted of:

2 Ralph Lauren polo shirts, A smart leather jacket from Next, the mug with the moustache on, Some posh Calvin Klein aftershave (he hardly ever shaved but it smelt nice), the ugliest Christmas jumper he had ever seen, some new trainers, A couple pairs of jeans, A new ipod seen as Brendan had more or less stolen his, some toblerone, A jar of jam (Yes and Brendan had specified it wasn't for toast..Sexy bastard...

'That's got to be the lot Bren surely?'

'Nope one more, this is the big one'

Ste was given an envelope, Brendan hadn't even bothered to wrap nicely or put on a bow on it. Vouchers for a posh clothes shop maybe? Tickets to a gig? Ste ripped the envelope open and stared at it's contents. 'Bren!'

'Great aint it? Four tickets for us to go to the land of the Guiness'

The kids looked at Brendan in confusion, which Ste obviously had to explain to them. 'We're going to Dublin kids! We're going on a plane to Dublin!'

'Really? Are we really Brendan?' Leah looked so happy, really excited.

'Sure are. And ye can meet me kids aswell. Declan and Padraig. Heard me talk about them aint ye?'

Leah nodded in agreement and wrapped her hands around Brendan's neck. 'Thankyou Brendan!'

'Yeah.. thankyou Brendan!' Ste leant forward to Brendan and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before whispering in his ear. 'They do know about us don't they?'

'Course Steven, told them what we get up to.'

Ste's face fell... 'Not everything I hope. Don't think they have that type of sex education in school'

Both fell into fits of laughter before Ste said 'Right Turkey time!'

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Brendan opened his presents from Ste and the kids which mainly consisted of little bits:

A few new shirts for work, A christmas jumper with a giant snowman on the front, Some new tracksuit bottoms because Ste told him he doesn't have enough lazing around clothes, some new boxer shorts.

It was 10pm before Leah and Lucas were in bed. The flat was a complete mess. The turkey carcass was still on the side, chocolate wrappers were littered over the floor but it was christmas day so it was acceptable right?

'Come on then let's go to bed' Ste took Brendan's hand and led him to the bedroom. It still amused Ste that Brendan had left the Santa suit on the whole day. He must have been boiling. Ste had told him to take it off many times - mainly to get him into the christmas jumper- but Brendan had refused saying it was comfy and made the kids happy. Liar He just didn't want to wear the lovely jumper Ste had brought him.

* * *

'There's still one present I haven't unwrapped Brendan you know' Ste said.

'What? No there isn't I checked and everything there's nothing under the tree.' Brendan looked around the room, obviously confused.

'There is.. you' Ste winked at Brendan taking his hand and rushing to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

'I thought you wanted to shag Santa earlier?'

'No that's wrong. I want to shag Brendan Brady..now let me unwrap you.'

Ste brought his lips to Brendan, who reciprocated and pushed his tongue inside.

'This really has been the best Christmas together and it really will not be the last' Ste thought to himself...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing it. If we don't get Stendan present unwrapping this year I aint gonna be a happy bunny.**

**Review please :) xx**


End file.
